1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersants and/or detergents in lubricating oils. In particular, this invention is directed toward polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides which have been modified by treatment with a compound of the formula ##STR1## wherein R is alkyl of 1 to 2 carbon atoms; R.sub.7 is hydrocarbyl of from 1 to 30 carbon atoms; n is an integer of from 0 to 3; and p is an integer equal to 0 or 1. The modified alkenyl or alkyl succinimides of this invention have been found to possess dispersancy and/or detergency properties in lubricating oil. These modified succinimides are also useful as detergents and/or dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Alkenyl or alkyl succinimides have been previously modified with hydroxy alkylene acids selected from glycolic, lactic, 2-hydroxymethylpropionic and 2,2'-bis-hydroxymethylpropionic acids. The hydroxy alkylene acids react with either a primary or secondary amine to form a hydroxy alkylene amide. These modified succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils (see Karol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464). However, there is no teaching in these patents, or apparently elsewhere, to modify alkenyl or alkyl succinimides with the lactones employed in this invention.